Fairy Tail: Days of Future Past
by PyroShockZ
Summary: The Future. A world made desolate by the ravaging hunger of the beast known as War. The guild that once stood strong against the evils of the abyss, a now forgotten memory. But, united under its banner, the forces that serve the Light in this world have one final plan; bring the past, to this lonely future. Shall The Light prevail, or will The Adversary take claim to these lands.
1. Chapter 1

**And welcome, readers, to the rewrite of my first story:**

 **Fairy Tail: Days of Future Past!**

 **I'm really looking forward to rewriting this, far better than it was before. Now that I've got the drive to do this story again, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Now then, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ink That Blackened Our Sky

 _The future. A lost and darkened world. A world where all hope has since been lost. He who bathed in the darkness has long since taken control over the realm of Earthland, forcing those who serve the light back, with no chance to bate their breath._

 _What is left of this desolate world? What is left of us. Are we destined to be destroyed by the dark, or can we make a change, fast enough to save our fate._

* * *

 _Year: X813_

 _Date: 7th July_

 _Country: Unknown_

In the silence, our story begins in the long since ashened remains of what was once a city. Buildings that had once probably stood tall, now piles of rubble from the years of bloodshed and violence. Amongst the remains of what could have been the homes to families, where objects such as books, clothes and cuddly toys lay in waste, grey with age and the life drained out of them.

A lone, hooded figure ran silently under the inky sky; the tapping of their feet the only giveaway to their being there. The figure stopped at a corner of a destroyed shop. Hesitantly, he peered around the corner, to come face to face with something he really didn't need right now; a platoon of Phantasms.

Phantasms were the dark warriors of the initiator of this dreaded war; Zeref. Comprised entirely out of malice and all things wrong, they slayed the innocents without a second thought. Oh, but as his luck would have it, it wasn't just Phantasms that he had to deal with right now. No, there were also the Bradwr.

The Bradwr were, once upon a time, normal people and wizards. But they had pledged allegiance to Zeref and his forces of darkness, just to save their own skin than help the fight against the evil. Now, as if a testament to their betrayal, a layer of dark energy coated their bodies, whilst a few human features were still visible. They wore armour and weaponry atop their bodies, them being good or bad varying with their rank.

Why did it have to be him? He gulped slightly and reached inside his cloak, letting his fingers wrap around an object shrouded in aged maroon cloth, simultaneously being hidden in a pocket with said piece of clothing. He sighed and then gritted his teeth.

 _"Oh…"_ he thought, _"…to hell with it!"_ Jumping out from behind his cover, he inhaled a massive breath and quickly built up his magical energy to his throat.

"Atlas Dragon's Roar!" A furious vortex of white and pale blue fire blasted out towards the enemy platoon, scattering them apart. Before they could fully regain their bearings, the figure took off in a sprint towards the forest near the city.

"After them!" He heard one of the Bradwr yell as he got farther away. Despite him having the lead, their thunderous footsteps could still be heard from where he was. The chase through the shadowy woods ended quickly as he blasted out into the open and had to dig his feet into the dirt in an effort to grind to a halt, lest he slide over the edge of the cliff he was now stood on. He looked over the rest of the ruined city, that was on the ground below.

He was about to turn back, but a blast of dark energy shot right past him. He turned around to see one of the Bradwr charging at him, a sword in hand. He expertly bobbed and weaved to dodge the slashes, before his right fist was engulfed in the same flames as his previous roar, and he hammered his fist into its face, sending it cartwheeling backwards into the others, killing it.

"Just give up." The Bradwr in charge said. "You're not going to win this war. So come quietly with us, Dragonslayer."

The figured let out a boisterous chuckle. "No way in hell am I going with you. You threw yourselves in with the likes of Zeref!"

"The Lord will rule this world benevolently. Your 'Resistance' can't do a damn thing to stop him!" The figure was silent for a moment, before speaking.

"Maybe you're right…" he trailed off, but smirked under his hood "…but that won't stop us from trying!"

He jumped high into the air, backwards, over the edge, still facing his adversaries. The flames then came to be a small orb between his palms, until it began to grow rapidly and he held it above his head.

"Eat this! Atlas Dragon's Inferno Bomb!" He threw the large attack at the platoon, resulting in a large explosion and effectively killing them all. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he fell to the ground below. After landing not so gracefully, and making a large spiderweb of cracks appear on the ground, he looked around to ensure his returned solitude before pulling down his hood.

What was revealed was a mop of unruly and curly purple hair, belonging to a man in his middle ages, accompanied by a face with dark onyx eyes and a scar on the right side of his chin. Romeo Conbolt looked around a few more times before he resumed his run through the burnt remains of the city.

After ten minutes of continues running, he came to a small heap of rubble that had a large metal plating that had fallen on it for a makeshift roof. Walking through the area that he supposed was where the door frame was, Romeo found himself stood in front of a khaki coloured cover draping over a relatively large object. Yanking it off and over his shoulder, he smirked at the Magic Two-Wheeler before him, or Motorbike as many had taken to calling it before the war. If he wanted to be annoyingly specific, it was an MJ-Ø Fox .

Stepping over the bike to plop down on the seat, he put the keys in and revved the engine with a grin on his face. Without anymore stalking, he took off at great speeds, the roaring of the engine following him.

He couldn't help but fine some form of relaxation from having the wind whip his hair around. But Romeo knew that he had to stay focused; he was on a top secret mission. He could not fail.

He zipped across the barren wastelands of dull grey and black rocks, under an equally dull grey sky. The occasional corpse of a house or maybe even a guild came along, but apart from that, there was nothing. The desolate loneliness of the wastelands. He would often pass the time whilst riding by trying picture what his surrounding environment had looked like all those years ago. But he had no such time. He had a destination he had to reach.

The black clouds above him served their purpose of ironic opposite to their white and calming predecessors, by dampening his mood. Those weren't storm clouds. They were regular clouds. He had no real clue as to why the clouds had taken to wear a coat of soot and coal and hide their beauty. Perhaps it was from all the innocent lives taken, that had striped the clouds of their happiness, resulting in the colours they were now.

After hours and hours of driving, he finally made it. If the radar on his bike, and his own ability to sense a certain magic pressure hadn't gone faulty, this was the current place of a warp-point. Slowly rolling over to a black marble pillar that was, unsurprisingly broken at the top and more chunks missing from it, he came to a halt. Romeo closed his eyes and placed his right palm on the pillar and focused. Though it could not be seen through his cloak, the emblem to a certain place glowed on his right shoulder, and a similar insignia glowed into existence next to his palm.

He smirked and then placed the same hand over the insignia and gripped his motorbike harder. His eyes then opening, Romeo looked to the sky, and recalled the words a wise man had once said to him.

 _The sky has blackened. The ink that tarnishes the canvas is the doing of a malicious and horrific pen. That pen spreads across the lands and brings calamity. That ink, is the blood of the innocents. As the sky absorbs the water from the earth, blood has seeped into and dyed this cursed dirt, for it then be pocketed by the clouds. So the ink of man spreads and recolours the clouds. And then, perhaps one day, we shall be made the pay the penance of being showered by that same ink that had been so mercilessly shed here._

He frowned again, his mood dampening even more at the remembrance of those words. He shook his head free of that depravity laced voice and spoke the spell.

"Apparate." Then, Romeo and his bike, to the eye of any who could have seen it of they were there, swirled, twisted and turned in on themselves at an incredible speed, vanishing from sight.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Well…I don't know about you guys, but I thought that chapter came out to be quite good. I mean, I'm happy with it.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the rewrite for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are with Chapter 2 of this rewrite.**

 **Let's not waste time and get onto the reviews.**

 **JD98** **: Thanks, I'm glad you think it's interesting.**

 **Some Reader** **: Haha, I'm glad that you're glad the story is back.**

 **Someone** **: It makes me happy that this story is one of your favourites and that you're happy that it's back.**

 **Random things I want to state:**

 **Future Natsu's voice in this is Christopher Bevins, the voice he did for Nine in Terror in Resonance.**

 **I don't usually do this for fics, but the themes for this story are"Aliez (feat. Mizuki" by SwanaoHiroyu[nZk] and "aLIEz" the cover version by AmaLee. The reason why it's both is because the lyrics are different and really cool in the english cover but it sounds more kickass in the original japanese version.**

 **Also, hope you guys like the new story image. I drew it and am actually quite proud of how it came out.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: To Save a World That Has Already Been Lost

 _ **That's my boy…**_

 _That voice. It sounded out in the darkness that surrounded him. It echoed and bounced around in the confines of his mind. It was a voice he'd never forget; he couldn't forget._

" _No...Wait, Dad, please!" he yelled._

 _ **...Speak your future…**_

" _I just got you back! I-I can't lose you again!" He was getting desperate. He didn't want this. He needed more time. Perhaps that was what they all needed; more time._

 _ **...And those words shall become…**_

" _Stop!"_

 _ **...Your Will to Live…**_

" _IGNEEL!" the young man bellowed sorrowfully. Tears were nearly streaming down his face now. He fell to his knees and grunted in sadness, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat._

 _He stayed there for what seemed like hours, hunched over and trembling slightly. Until he heard a new, but still not unfamiliar voice._

" _Hey, you'll catch a cold staying out in the rain like that."_

 _He turned around to see a familiar yet old memory. It was one of his fondest memories. He was a young boy in this memory, about 11. He was sat out the back of the guild in the pouring rain after everyone had teased him about Igneel._

 _Then_ _ **she**_ _came. She offered him that red umbrella and it kept him safe. He didn't think she realised how safe that umbrella had made him feel. Back then he was still getting used to all the humans, not used to being around them. In that moment he had nearly lost faith. If she wasn't there for him, perhaps he would have gone down a different path; a darker path._

" _Lisanna…" he mumbled weakly. When had they fallen so out of touch? Better yet why had they? No, he knew why. He hadn't spoken to, if he was being honest with himself, his first and still current love after she had returned from Edolas to give her time to reconnect with her siblings and the guild. No that was still a lie!; or at least partly_ was _his original intention, but after she had done all of that he just couldn't do it. It had taken him the best part of two years to come to terms with the cold truth that he would never see her again, and then she was suddenly there: Lisanna Strauss was alive. It was as if it were a dream. A dream that was too good to be true. He had seen her as almost fragile like glass, when he knew she was far from that and actually an incredibly capable mage. But he felt like if he even approached her, that dream would shatter and he'd wake up with a hangover_ _ **and**_ _a concussion after the guild celebrated over Team Natus plus Gajeel's safe return home from Edolas, and Lisanna being alive was just a dream. Sure. they had conversed a little during the Grand Magic Games, but that hardly counted._

 _It wasn't up until the events of Tartaros just over two weeks ago that he had realised how foolish he had been. It had taken the threat of their lives, all magic in the world disappearing and their nude and embarrassing imprisonment together to shatter his baseless worries. He had made plans to properly reconnect with her after they had beaten those Etherious bastards, but then, Igneel…_

 _No he better not dwell on that. He had promised his father that he would live on and lead a happy and worthwhile life. He wouldn't stay stuck in the past. If he did, once he died Igneel would kick his ass for the rest of eternity._

 _The memory was now beginning to fade, and he jumped to his feet and ran towards it, left hand reaching out._

" _Lisanna!"_

* * *

 _ **Year: X791**_

 _ **Date: September 5th**_

 _ **Location: Magnolia, Fiore**_

Natsu woke with a start, sweat covering his frame. That was an intense dream. He looked to the small, now stirring weight on his chest to see his Exceed partner Happy waking up. The still half asleep cat looked drearily at his partner.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" he barely got out before he let out a yawn. Natsu smiled.

"Nothing buddy. Just can't sleep." he replied.

"Shall we go to Lucy's?" the Exceed suggested. "We always go there when we can't sleep."

Natsu grinned. "Yeah, let's go!" he somewhat yelled in a whisper. Happy got off of his chest and was already halfway out the door by the time the dragon slayer stood up. Natsu himself was also halfway out the door when something on his coffee table caught his eye; the supplies he and Happy had been packing for their year long training trip. The trip they planned to tell no one apart from Lucy about. Hell, they weren't even going to tell her in person, but rather in a letter they would be leaving in her apartment.

Why was he now having second thoughts? These doubts weren't even concerned with leaving Lucy behind really, but more someone else. Natsu's train of thought, despite how rarely it even left the station, was cut short by Happy's cal.

"Natsu, you coming?" he called out. The fire dragon slayer chose to forget about this for now. Maybe he'd think more about it in the morning, if he even remembered then.

"Yeah, I'm comin', I'm comin'." he replied as he shut his door and then ran to catch up with his feline partner.

* * *

 _ **Year: X813**_

 _ **Date: July 7th**_

 _ **Location: Unknow**_

In a sudden gust of wind, Romeo swirled into existence, his bike still besides him. No longer was he on the desolate wastelands; now he was in a large metal hanger. The hangar was filled with military ground vehicles of all kinds, even aircraft of sorts hanging from the high ceiling. A young man ran up to him, wearing a black python camouflage military uniform and went to put it away somewhere as Romeo thanked him and quickly made way.

The purple haired man made great haste. He had to inform the Admirals about his find. He walked down metal corridors, turning down different paths without hesitation having memorised every little bit of the base. All along his walk, men and women in the same black uniform as the man before stopped in their tracks to salute to him, to which Romeo dismissed them with a nod each time.

Finally, after five minutes of walking, he made it out of that area and was greeted with a familiar sight: an entire military base that was underground, in a gargantuan cavern. There were many many military-like buildings, but also stores, markets and houses for civilians to live in. As he walked down the street, people stopped and stared in wonder. One little girl even ran up to him.

"Hi! My name's Lily!" she chirped. Her mother quickly sped over and bowed a little towards the Dragon Slayer.

"I am _so_ sorry Vice-Admiral Conbolt. Please forgive my daughter's rudeness." the rather young mother said. She looked just about ready to scold her child and tell her to apologise too, but Romeo stopped her.

"Please. Don't apologise when there is nothing to apologise for." he said. The mother looked stressed now.

"B-But it's disrespectful.."

"Ah, who cares about respect?" he replied. He then turned back to the little girl. "Hiya, Lily. My name's Romeo. It was lovely to meet you but I have to go now."

He returned the wave that the little girl gave him happily as he walked away. Even as he carried on his way, a small smile still played at his lips.

Eventually he came upon a black staircase that led up to a raised, rectangular, two story white building. The minute the two guards saw him approaching, they stepped aside and opened the doors, then to close them and reassume their guarding positions once Romeo had passed through.

The once simple fire mage now walked down a singular white corridor, with multiple doors on each side. He eventually made it down the exact midway point of the long corridor and walked up a staircase to his left that lead to the second floor. Once up there, he walked for about a minute before taking turning down the corridor and walked a minute longer until he reached large metal doors. He knocked and within seconds the door opened and he walked in the dark conference room and the door shut itself.

In this dark room was a large oval table with a multitude of seats around it. Upon its surface lay a number of maps and plans for the war effort. Not a single face was really visible right now, but around half of the seats were full in the room. Romeo however did not see _him_ here. A cough from the far head of the table caught his attention. He saluted in the same style the soldiers beforehand did to him: He placed the side of his right fist against his chest where his heart was and had his left arm and fist tucked behind his back **(A/N: It's the AoT salute y'all)**.

"Fair Admiral, Vice-Admiral Conbolt reporting back from my mission, ma'am!" he stated.

"At ease, Romeo." came the soft yet stern voice of the head of the table. "How did it go? Did you find the source of that strange magic power?"

"Yes ma'am." he replied, and not wasting a second, he pulled out the object wrapped in maroon cloth from his cloak, placed it on the table and slid it down towards the Fairy Admiral. She caught it as it reached her and began to unwrap it. Once she had, a few gasps and sharp intakes of breath were heard. Before them was a long, blue longsword grip, with a strangely curved golden and blue hilt that had a few red jewels in it, the strange thing being that the inner part of the curve of the hilt was facing away from the grip. The swords pommel was a dark blue, borderlining on indigo jewel with a bit of golden casing **(A/N: Yes, this is the grip and hilt of Sabre's Excalibur from Fate/Stay Night)**

"T-This is…" the Fairy Admiral was at a loss for words.

"That is correct ma'am" Romeo confirmed her unspoken words. "I believe this to be the guard and hilt of the legendary blade, Excalibur."

The person on the Fairy Admiral's right leaned over to take the grip and guard from said leaders hand, causing some white hair to fall into view from out of the shadows, but then disappeared when the person sat back in their seat.

"Excalibur, said to be owned by the supposed greatest swordsman to ever have lived, Queen of one of the ancient kingdoms, Arturia Pendragon, correct?" came this person's feminine voice. She then threw it to the person across the table from her and on the Fairy Admirals left. But that right hand that caught it, was comprised entirely out of ice.

"Yeah that's right. The magic pressure coming off of this thing is insane. The barriers around the base will easily hide it, but how did you hide it after you discovered it Romeo?" the deep and gruff voice, the voice of a man, asked.

"The fabric, sir. It's Magic Suppression Cloth that I was smart enough to take with me." he replied. A few more murmurs spread throughout these officers before they all turned back to Romeo.

"Phenomenal work Vice-Admiral. Rest for a few days, you've been gone on this mission for four weeks. May I have the report notes you wrote during your mission before you go." that last part was a statement, not a request, from the Fairy Admiral and Romeo knew that. He pulled out the small pad, that had obvious Compression Runes on it to store the masses of detailed notes he'd written over the weeks, and also slid that towards the head of their Resistance. But before he left, he had one final question.

"If I may ma'am: where is _he_?" he asked. Romeo need not say who he was implying. It was clear.

"He's at Training Ground Delta. Last minute training before **Operation Kako** is put underway." answered the man with the ice hand. Romeo's eyes widened greatly in shock, but then went back to normal as he frowned slightly.

"I see. I wasn't aware that today was the day **it** would be happening." he said.

"I apologise Romeo." said his highest commanding officer. "The date was officially decided whilst you were away and I could not risk jeopardising your mission by sending even you, a very high ranking officer, a message."

Romeo shook his head. "Not at all ma'am. Thank you all for your time." With that he left the dark conference room. The minute he was out of the building, the Atlas Dragon Slayer made a beeline for Training Ground Delta.

" _I have to see him before he leaves!"_

* * *

 _ **Year: X791**_

 _ **Date: September 5th**_

 _ **Location: Magnolia, Fiore**_

Natsu and Happy were nearly at Lucy's place, where they spent a lot of nights breaking into and having unofficial sleepovers at. Perhaps that was why Lucy never had any rent: she spent it all on buying new and or upgrading the locks on her windows and doors that he broke a lot.

Suddenly, Natsu stopped and turned to face away from where Happy kept flying on, not having noticed his partner's pause in movement, and looked towards, to the average person, a random area of Magnolia. But Natsu knew all too well what was in that direction: the Strauss house. Or really to him, Lisanna's house.

Deciding Happy would make it to Lucy's fine, Natsu shot off in the direction of Lisanna's home, and was there within minutes.

The fire dragon slayer wasted no time in scaling up the wall that led to Lisanna's bedroom window; his hands knew where to grab, reach and hold onto. Yes, for Lucy was not the first to go through Natsu's night time intrusions or as he put it 'Surprise Sleepovers'. Or as most put it, breaking and entering. He then melted the latch and pushed open the window, then having to leap over Lisanna's queen sized bed as it was right below the window. Natsu stared at her peaceful sleeping face for a few seconds before smiling to himself and getting under the covers with her, fining instant peace in her presence. He was out in seconds.

* * *

 _ **Year: X813**_

 _ **Date: July 7th**_

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

He was indeed training at the last minute, Romeo noted the obvious as he watched the man before him destroy the magic training avatars. He waited until the mn was done and was getting a drink and towel before approaching him.

"So, it's really happening today, huh?" Romeo more stated than asked. The man turned his head ever so slightly to look at Romeo over his shoulder, before going back to getting the sweat ridden wrappings off of his hands and replacing them with new ones.

"Yes, it is." came the man's curt reply as he scratched his bearded chin. He made no other move to initiate conversation as he threw on the est of his clothes and then his black cloak after that and pulled the hood up as he walked past Romeo. Romeo turned around to see the man's six other cloaked and hooded companions stood at the entrance waiting for him, four being kids, one being a woman and the sixth and final one being a baby that the woman was holding.

Romeo gritted his teeth before he yelled one final thing after the man. "Just don't do anything rash!" The man's reply was instant.

"Don't count on it. All we're doing is going to get a bunch of naive idiots to help save a world that's already been lost."

Half an hour later, Romeo and the Fairy Admiral watched the team of six leave the base and go on this crucial mission. Not taking his eyes off of their retreating backs, Romeo spoke.

"Do you _really_ think Operation Kako is the best idea? Especially sending _him_ of all people?" he asked his leader. She sighed tiredly.

"I don't know Romeo." she replied as she shifted her weight onto her other leg, her shoulder length scarlet hair swaying slightly. "All I do know is that it is our only true option right now.

With that she walked away, leaving Romeo to only continue to stare in silence at the now closed hangar doors.

* * *

Ultear smiled as the team of six stood before her and her secret cottage. Now a hundred years of age, she was happy to use up the enormous amount of magical energy that she had stored up for the past twenty two years by not using a single drop of it even once.

The family had taken about three weeks to get to her. The only reason that they were here would be because The Resistance finally decided to go through with this plan.

"Time's finally come has it?" she asked rhetorically. "Well, I suppose i shouldn't waste anymore valuable time; time is, after all, the most valuable thing in this world."

"We cannot, on behalf of the _entire_ Resistance, thank you enough for this." said the hooded woman. The man merely nodded and grunted.

"Not at all my dear… Now!" the weary old lady cried as she slammed her hands together and released all her pent up Eternano. "Arc of Time, Forbidden Art:... "

"... COSMOS FLASHPOINT JUMP!"

And in a brilliant light and myriad of colours, the team of six were gone, and Ultear Milkovich's final moments on this Earthland were worn with a warm and happy smile as she faded into orbs of light and drifted off into the afterlife, if there is one. However, her finals words were carried upon the wind.

 _Go forth and save our world, as only you know how to do, Fairy Tail…_

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Me exhausted.**

 **I sleep now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
